Red and Gold
by Lady of Fantasy
Summary: Clary Fray gets accepted into a fancy school in New York called The Institute. Now she must leave her mother in Ohio to go to school. Will the arrogant, cocky, and playerish Jace help her fit in? Or will he break her heart? ALL MUNDANE. I made 'playerish'
1. Chapter 1

**I , sadly do not own these characters,the honors belong to the wonderful author, Cassandra Clare. I hope you all enjoy it. PPPPPPLLLLLEEEAAAASSSEEE leave reviews, I've only gotten three on all seven of my stories. I'm bummed.**

"Mom!,"Clary exclaimed when she saw the envolope sitting on the table that read _Ms. Clarissa Fray; 509, Marson Street; Ottoville, Ohio_.

"What, Clary,"her mom called from down the hall.

When did this letter come for me?,"asked Clary, walking down the hall toward her mother's art studio.

Clary entered the room and found Jocelyn Fray (soon to be Jocelyn Garroway) painting a picture of the sunset. She was splattered with pink, blue, purple, and gold paint. Clary and Jocelyn both had artistic talents.

Jocelyn looked up from her painting when she saw Clary,"Oh, it came earlier. Why?"

"It's from that Hodge Institute for the Gifted school in New York, I was telling you about,"said Clary, getting excited.

Jocelyn's eyebrow quirked up,"When did we start talking about a gifted school?"

Clary looked at her mother in disbelief,"Since four months ago, when I first heard about it from Simon. Remember, it was supposed to help pay for my college fund."

"Oh, Clary, I'm sorry. I forgot all about it. You know how busy I've been trying to get my work into that new gallory downtown. You know _Magister_ _Technicus ."_

"It's okay. I guess we've both been working into our art way too much, huh?,"said Clary.

"Yes,. Well, that and the wedding,"said Jocelyn.

"Well, I'm gonna go open the letter."

"Okay. Tell me if you get in,"said Jocelyn. Clary nodded and left to her room.

When she got to her room, she flopped down on the bed and open the letter. It read:

_Dear Ms. Fray,_

_We are pleased to say that you have been selected to come to The Hodge Institute for the Gifted. _

_At the Institute, you will find more about yourself. You will make new friends from all over the country. You will have classes that will stretch your talent farther than ever before. You will expierience a new place and will marvel at New York's history on the many field trips we will attend. _

_You will fly to New York City on December 30, and meet with a tutor who will bring you to the school along with who ever else has been chosen into the Institute. _

_We hope to see you soon,_

_Hodge Starkweather_

Clary smiled at the paper below her. Then she got up and ran through the house, like a five year old, screaming,"I DID IT! I GOT IN!"

Jocelyn came running from her art studio, looking like she was about to have a heart attack,"What?"

Clary took a deep breath to calm herself,"I got into the Hodge Institute."

Jocelyn's eyes widened and a grin grew on her face stretching from cheek to cheek,"Oh my God. Clary, I'm so proud of you."

Clary hugged her mom and said,"Thanks. Now I've got to call Simon and Maia and see if they got in."

Clary left to her room, got on her phone, and called Simon first. He picked up on the fourth ring,"Hello?"

"Hey, Simon,"said Clary.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I made it into the Institute. Did you?,"Clary asked.

"Oh, yeah. I did. So did Maia. We got ours letters yesterday,"said Simon.

"What? How could you not tell me,"said Clary.

"Sorry, Clary. We've been really busy lately,"said Simon.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you two are coming to New York with me."

"We are too. Well, Mom's telling me it's time for dinner. Talk to you later."

"Okay. Tell your mom I said hey and spread the news to Maia. Bye. Si."

"Can do. Bye, Clare-bear."

Clary hung up and then headed back out of her room to see if they could go out to dinner to celebrate.

"Hey mom, can we go get Chinese for dinner?,"asked Clary.

Jocelyn looked up,"Um, yeah sure."

* * *

><p>An hour later they had eaten and were back at home.<p>

Clary went and started watching tv.

It was 12:00 when Clary fell asleep to the sound of her tv.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am so happy with all the bright and happy reviews on tis sory and there's only one chapter. Since this one is getting so much support, I decided to make two chapters today. Okay, so here's chapter two of Red and Gold.**

(December 30th, 2012)

"Clary, I love you and have fun,"said Jocelyn, hugging Clary good bye.

Clary, Jocelyn, Simon, and Maia were all at the Columbus airport. Simon, Maia, and Clary would be leaving in a matter of minutes to go to the Institute.

"I love you, too, mom. And look after Church for me, okay,"said Clary as she started up toward the plane. She saw Maia hugging her dad and Simon hugging his mom.

Clary checked her cell phone for the time, 7:00 p.m.

Clary called out to Maia and Simon,"Hurry up guys! The plane is leaving soon."

Then, they were all together, boarding the plane. They sat in row 13.

It was a seven hour trip to New York, and there was no doubt that Simon and Maia would be flirting with each other the whole ride.

_This_, Clary thought, _is going to be a long seven hours._

(PUT LINE HERE)

It actually took them seven and a half hours to get to New York, and with in time, Clary's assumptions had been proven right. Simon and Maia had ceased to stop flirting.

Clary had eventually fallen asleep and she was woken up to Maia shaking her.

"Clary, wake up! We're at New York. Come on!"

Clary woke up and stretched as much as s he could in the tight fit.

The three friends waited until everyone else had left the plane, then they grabbed their bags and headed off the plane.

They looked at all the signs that were held by different people. They passed about twenty people until Maia pointed to a man with sandy blonde hair and small glasses on his nose.

The man held a sign that read their three names: Clarissa Ann Fray, Simon Albert Lewis, and Maia Danielle Roberts **(it really is Roberts. Check it for yourself in City of Ashes, Hunter's Moon. It's the second word in the chapter. I just checked)**.

Clary, Simon, and Maia walked over to the man. There were also six other names on the sign: Isabelle Marie Lightwood, Alexander Henry Lightwood, Jordan Austin Kyle, Sebastion Davis Verlac, Kaelie Kylie Keys **(there's a girl that goes to muy school named Kailey Keys, so I just made it her name)**, and Jonathon Christopher Wayland.

Beside the man stood six teens that Clary guessed were the others.

"Are you the person taking us to the Institue,"asked Maia.

The man smiled warmly,"Yes. Lucian Graymark at your service, but you can call me Luke."

Maia smiled,"Hi Luke. I'm Maia, and this is Simon and Clary."

Luke put down looked at the sign and frowned a bit,"We don't have a Clary on here."

"Oh! It's short for Clarissa,"said Clary.

Luke looked at Clary for the first time and he gasped and almost dropped the board,"Jocelyn?"

Clary looked at Luke in surprise,"How do you know my mother?"

Luke stared at Clary,"You're Jocelyn's daughter? No wonder you look so much like her. I used to be your mom's best friend when she lived here."

"I didn't know my mom lived in New York,"said Clary.

"Yes, well-"

"Can we go,"one of the other kids interrupted with an arrogant voice. Clary looked up to see a boy with gold locks and gold eyes.

He was beautiful. That was the closest word to what described him. It was either beautiful, perfect, or both.

His gold locks curled around his face and neck. His gold eyes were like lanterns, except, for some reason, his eyes held no light within them. They were like the dead ashes of the sun, like they had once shined but had eventually died. He had full lips that Clkary couldn't help but think they would be soft against her own. His skin was perfectly tan.

"Um, sure,"said Luke, bringing Clary back to reality.

They all followed Luke to a black limo. Clary was so excited, she had never been in a limo before, but as she sat in the limo, it made her feel important.

As everyone slid in and got comfortable, Clary took the time to see the six people she didn't know.

Clary sat in betweeen Maia and Simon in the back of the limo, right in front of the back wind shield. On her right sat Maia. On the right wall of the limo was a boy with black hair and bright blue eyes. Next to the blue eyed boy was the golden eyes one, and next to him was a very beautiful girl who looked very similar to the blue eyed boy.

On Clary's left sat Simon. On the left wall sat a girl with pale blonde hair, and blue eye. Next to the blonde sat a boy with dark brown hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes. Next to the hazel eyed boy sat a boy with midnight black hair, black eyes, and pale skin.

The golden eyed boy seemed to know the two blue eyed people on either side of him. The two blue eyed kids were talking to each other, but Clary realised that he was staring at her.

Clary blushed and looked away, starting to talk to Simon and Maia.

(PUT LINE HERE)

When they arrived at the Institute, everyone crowded out of the limo.

Clary saw that the Institute was what looked like a remodeled church.

Clary walked to the back of the limo and got her green suitcase.

She then walked over to Luke,"So, Luke, what subject do you teach?"

Luke smiled,"I teach History."

Clary smiled,"Well, that's good, because I'll be getting good grades in that class."

Luke laughed,"I'll have to see about that. Now, go get your room number and schedule before I get in trouble."

Clary nodded and caught up with Simon, Maia, and the others as they walked into the lobby.

There was a lady sitting at a desk, where everyone was lined up.

When Clary stepped up to the desk, the woman said,"Name?"

"Clarissa Fray."

The woman looked down at the paper in front of her,"Okay. You'll be in room 302 in wing B. Here's your schedule and a map. If you have any questions, just ask me and I will help you."

"Okay, thanks,"said Clary.

Clary looked at her schedule:

1 period- Math

2 period- History

3 period- Art

4 period- Geography

LUNCH

5 period- English/ Creative Writing

6 period- Physical Excercise

7 period- Foreign Language

_Oh, great_, thought Clary, _P.E._

Clary followed the map and found her room. She walked inside and found the golden boy from the airport un packing his clathes onto one of the two beds.

He looked up and smirked,"What are you doing her, trying to get me to kiss you?"

Clary felt her temper raise. How dare he. She lift her room number card at him,"For your information, this is my room."

The boy's smile faded. He walked over and took the card,"That's not possible."

He pulled out his own card. Clary looked at it and saw 302 wing B.

The boy's eyes widened,"I can't believe this. They're supposed to have it to where the boys and girls are in different rooms."

Clary felt a blush creep up her face as she realised that this was the boy she'd have to share a room with for a whole year.

Suddenly, the black haired girl barged into the room.

"Jace! Jace! The lady accidently mixed up our room cards. You're in the room beside ours with Alec,"said the girl.

The boy, Jace, sighed in relief,"Good, I was afraid that I was going to have to share a room with Red here."

"Hey!,"said Clary,"I have a name, Gold."

Jace smirked at her,"Oh, I'm sure you do and I bet it's as beautiful as your face."

Clary wrinkled her nose,"Ugh."

The girl laughed,"Wow, Jace. Seems like you found one who can't stand you other than me. Hi I'm Isabelle Lightwood. I'm guessing you're Clary from your conversation with Luke earlier."

Clary smiled at Isabelle,"Nice to meet you."

Isabelle grinned,"Same here,"then she turned to Jace"You need to get out of our room."

Clary laughed as Jace quickly gathered his things and left.

_This could be a great year, as long as Isabelle sticks around_, thought Clary.

**Thanks for reading and don't be shy on reviews. If you have any suggestions, i'm happy to hear them. Clary is going to have alittle trouble fitting in and there'll be some back stabbing in later chapters, but that's part of high school. Plus it get easier witha certain Gold.**

**See ya,**

**-Kylie (Lady of Fantasy)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven'y updated in a while, my step-dad was working on new counters and everything was blocking the computer. I realised after a review that I accedentily said that Jocelyn was marrying Luke in chapter 1 and in 2 I said that Luke was from Jocelyn's past. Please forget about chapter 1's mention of Garroway. I listened to Anyway, here's chapter 3.**

(Jan. 14)

It had been two weeks since Clary had arrived at the Institute. In that time, she had learned that people in New York were meaner than in Ohio.

Kaelie had almost murdered her when Clary had bumped inyo her in the hall, a girl named Camille had lied to a teacher and said that Clary had been texting when Clary didn't even have it on her, and a girl named Aline had tripped her as she was walking down the hall.

Clary had learned that all three girls had recently discovered Jace and were his groupies. They teased her and bugged her. If Clary wasn't so short, she'd punch them.

Over the last week, Sebastian and Jace had both been flirting with her. It was the most attention from a boy, other than Simon, she had ever had.

Clary had been seing Maia getting a lot of attention from Jordan as well. Simon was flirting with Isabelle like crazy.

Isabelle had turned out to be a pretty good friend.

Clary now stood in her room getting dressed. Isabelle had already left to go to breakfast with the others.

Clary finally chose skinny jeans, black knee high boots, and an over sized black t-shirt. She put her hair in a ponytail and left the room.

When she started walking down the hallway, Clary felt a presence right behind her. She whirled around to find Jace.

"Jace,"said Clary startled."What are you doing here. I thought you had left with the others."

Jace faked a hurt look,"Ouch, Clare. That really hurt. T thought you would be excited to see me."

Clary put her hands on her hips. You think I'm one of your little groupies don't you,"

Jace smirked,"Actually, yes. I could see you were checking me out these last few weeks."

"Ha! As if. I've been takinjg more intrest in Sebastian. Sebastian is very handsome and kind,"said Clary, returning his smirk.

Jace's face twisted into a mask of anger, sadness, and hurt. He filled in the space between them, leaned down by her ear, and growled,"I don't want to ever see you near him or any other boy again, or someone's going to get hurt."

Clary felt a shiver run through her body as his breath tickled her neck. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks with both anger and being so close to him. Her anger boiled over more than her anxiousness. She glared at him,"Is that a threat."

Jace stared at her for a moment almost like he was in a trance. His breath smelled like mint as he said very gentley,"Only to the boy."

Clary stared up and then a smile started to grow on her lips. With a fake sweetness, she said,"Does the boys include you?"

Jace smirked down at her,"No, you can get as near me as you want."

Clary grunted and turned to walk away, but Jace grabbed her and pulled her back against him.

Clary looked up at him, straight in those golden eyes that looked like honey. His breath was on her face again and Clary felt at peace. Her eyes fluttered closed as Jace held her for a moment.

Then, without a thought, Jace's lips were on Clary's. The kiss was fierce, like the flames of a fire that was just fed dead leaves. Clary felt her arms wrap around Jace's neck as if on their own.

Jace took this as a sign, and deepened the kiss. Jace's hands were at Clary's waist. He started gripping her butt.

Clary froze and pulled away. She was red in the face and her lips were swollen.

Clary started backing away from him,"I-I need to go."

Jace took a step toward her, with a panful look on his face,"Clary. I-"

"I'm sorry,"said Clary and ran down the hall.

* * *

><p>Jace stood in the hallway, feeling like he was dead.<p>

_Alec's right_,thought Jace_, Clary Fray is something I can't handle._

**Did you guys like it?. Please tell me by reviewing. I know its kinda a sucky ending to the chapter, but it gets better in later chapters. I will update very soon, I promise.**

**Until next time,**

**Kylie**


	4. Chapter 4

**As demanded, I am updating. Here is Chapter 4.**

Clary ran down the halls toward the cafeteria.

_I can't believe I just did that_,thought Clary,_ After all my promises to myself about not falling for a stuck up boy. I thought Sebastian would keep my head from those other boys._

Clary could tell that Sebastian had a kind and thoughtful heart, but she also couldn't deny that his dark eyes scared her.

Clary entered the cafeteria and saw Simon and Maia sitting with Sebastian, Jordan, and Isabelle.

Clary had learned that Isabelle had two brothers, Alec and Max. Alec was gay and was dating a boy named Magnus. Alec seamed not to like Clary very much.

Clary, aflter getting her lunch (roast and potatoes) walked over to the group and sat down between Isabelle and Simon and across from Sebastian.

Clary couldn't bring herself to meet Sebastian's eyes in fear that he might read the guilt in them.

Clary started a conversation with Isabelle as she told Clary about how she just _had_ to come to Paris with her for spring break, but Clary wasn't really listening, because just as Isabelle started to get into how much shopping they had to do, Jace walked in.

Immediatley, Jace was swarmed by girls (most of them were the groupies), but Jace hardly seemed notice them. His eyes were on Clary.

Clary flushed as she realised she had been staring, and looked away. She quickly finished her lunch and hurried out of the cafeteria and out into the courtyard. She walked over to the blooming blue hyacinths and smiled.

Clary quickly took her sketch pad out of her bag and started drawing. She really got the angle and shape of each petal. When she was done, she gazed at it.

"It's great,"whispered a voice at Clary's ear.

Clary spun around to see Sebastian standing there looking at the sketch pad.

Clary gasped,"Seb, I didn't hear you."

Sebastian looked up to her face and smiled,"Got my mom's grace of a ballerina, I guess you could say."

Clary laughed,"I suppose so."

Sebastian grinned crookedly at her, then got a worried look,"If you don't mind me asking, why did you run out of there like a robber from the cops?"

Clary hesitated,"Oh, um. You noticed that?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Well, I was just so eager to draw these flowers,"lied Clary.

Clary was sure Sebastian could see through the lie, but he accepted it,"Shall we go then Ms, Fray?"

Sebastian offered his arm.

Clary took it and smiled,":Yes Mr. Verlac, I believe we can."

The two walked out through the court yard, with Clary clutching her sketch book in one hand and gripping Sebastian's arm in the other.

**Yeah, I know this was a short chapter, but I'm tired and exausted from a long day of tests. So I will update soon (hopefully tomorrow). Please don't forget to review.**

**Til next time,**

**Kylie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really focused on my Scorpius/Lily and Mary/Henry stories. But of course IU couldn't forget Jace and Clary! So I will continue this story now and you can ignore my jibber-jabber.**

Clary woke up the next morning with the sun on her face. She stretched and got up.

Isabelle was up as well and she looked beautiful even as she woke up.

Clary and Isabelle quickly got ready for school and then made their way to the cafeteria. They sat down with Sebastian, Simon, and Maia. They all started chatting wildly.

Clary was so deep in a conversation with Maia, that she didn't realize that a certain cocky blonde had sat down next to her.

She looked up as she heard a grunt next to her, and did a double take.

Quickly, she said to thegroup,"Um, I have to go."

Then, Clary dashed away as fast as she could with her small legs.

Soon, Clary felt an arm wrap around her and spin her around. She came face-to-face with blonde hair, gold eyes, and a god-like face.

"Um, hi,"said Clary, hesitantly.

"Hi, is correct,"Said a smirking Jace."Have you been avoiding me, Clare-bear."

"Um, no."

"Well it seems you have. Ever since our little kiss, you've made sure to stay away from me."Jace made a fake frown as he leaned closer.

"Uhh. Look, Jace, can you leave me alone,"said Clary, tearing free of his grip.

Jace's face contorted into a painful look.

Clary looked at him with regret and walked away from him slowly.

As she turned around, she ran to her room and locked the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry it's taken me so long. Anyway, on with the story!**

Clary flopped down on and let the tears flow down her face.

"How did my life become so damn fucked up. Maybe I should just go home. New York was a bad idea. Jace and Sebatian confuse. One moment Jace is an ass and the next he's the nicest guy ever. Sebastian is plain out sweet. What do I do?" she asked herself.

Clary took out her phone and held it up to her ear after dialing her mom's number.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Oh, Clary. How are you? Do you like your new school?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine, The school is fine, but I'm predicument. I need your help."

"Well, what is it Clary?" asked her mom.

"I need help with boy issues. I think I like two boys, and I remember you told me you had a similar problem when you were my age."

"Oh, hun, I figured this would happen."

Yeah? Well what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should follow your heart, Clare-Bear."said Jocelyn.

"I'll try, Mom."

"Good. I love you, Clary."

"Love you too, Mom." Clary hung up the phone.

She sat there for three hours rummaging through everything that both boys had done. She finally figured out which one she want.

She wanted _him_.

She want the nerve racking boy she told to leave her alone. She wanted the blonde hair, golden-eyed boy that reminded her of the lion Leo from the zoo her mom used to bring her to. She wanted the golden guy.

SHe wanted Jace.


End file.
